Forget Me Not
by ItachiFanGirl24
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are madly in love. Then one day the blond just disappears, never to be found. Years later Sasori is happily married with two kids and his long lost lover comes back into his life. What's he suppose to do now? Rated M for lemons later.
1. He's Gone

**SHE LIVES! Yes. I know. I've been gone forever. I sort of gave up on writing cause I totally suck at it...**

**But I was cleaning my closet out the other day, throwing out all my old crap, and I found this story just sitting there. I was like "Oh hey, I remember you" like it was a long lost friend. I started reading the few chapters I had and decided to type it up and post it.**

**I'm on break for like 3 more weeks so I should get the first few chapters up fairly quickly. But once I start school it might take a bit longer. Well...yeah..**

**Summary: Sasori and Deidara are madly in love. Then one day the blond just disappears, never to be found. Years later Sasori is happily married with two kids and his long lost lover comes back into his life. What's he suppose to do now?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all his characters. I only own my OC's Soteria, Zavier, and Ayame. **

**Oh yeah, and since I know I'll forget later, Sasori and Deidara and all thems are 21. Ok?**

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun make a better couple than we do, un?" the blond pouted.<p>

"I never said that. I just said they made a good couple" replied the redhead

"But you never say we make a good couple, un"

"Deidara, I wouldn't be dating you if I thought we didn't make a good couple"

"Aww...Danna you're so sweet, un" Sasori chucked and licked his blond lovers earlobe.

"Really? Because I think you taste kind of sour"

Deidara giggled and hit his redheads arm "Whatever, un. I'm the sweetest treat you've ever tasted"

Sasori leaned forward and kissed the blond passionately. "Literally"

Deidara chuckled into the kiss "You perv"

Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonds slim, but muscular waist "You love me"

"I sure do Danna, un" The blond whispered before kissing Sasori softly on the lips.

"Ew gross, get a room"

Sasori and Deidara looked up to see Itachi and Kisame, who claimed to be part shark.

"Fuck off weasel"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" The raven yelled.

"Well, its your name, love" Kisame chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the red eyed males waist.

"You're not helping Kisame!" The shark man kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Whatever" The raven rolled his eyes "So Sasori, have yous showed Mr. Bimbo over there your special surprise?"

"Hey!" Deidara yelled "and what surprise, un?" The blond asked as he looked curiously at the redhead.

Sasori glared at his best friend "Thanks a lot weasel for ruining the rest of the night"

Itachi chuckled "Sorry if I thought you'd told him already. I mean, the way you two were kissing, it seemed like he'd already said-"

Kisame quickly cut off the Itachi by covering said ravens mouth "Well Itachi, I think Sasuke is calling you. Naruto troubles, c'mon"

Itachi pulled the hand away from his mouth. "Naruto troubles? Sasuke doesn't have troubles with Naruto!"

Kisame rolled his eyes "Will you just shut up and c'mon"

Sasori chuckled and scratched the back of his head as he watched the odd couple walk away arguing. "Well they seem happy" Sasori looked at the blond to catch him staring at him with those puppy dog eyes. "What?"

"So whats the special surprise, un?"

Sasori chuckled lightly "Well love, you're just going to have to wait. I have a lot planned for tonight."

"Aw, Danna thats not fair, un!" the blond pouted

"Of course it is Dei" Sasori kissed the blond on the forehead. "Plus, you look cute when you're angry." The puppet laughed as he walked away.

"Wait, un! Don't leave me!" Deidara shouted as he ran after the redhead.

* * *

><p>The night had gone according to plan so far. Besides Dei's constant complaining about his "Danna not telling him the special surprise." as he told Hidan and Kakuzu when they unexpectedly met at the movies.<p>

First, the puppet had taken the blond to a nice restaurant. Then they went to the movies and watched a scary movie called "Piranha". Personally, Sasori thought there was too much boobs and butt (A/N: Ohmyfreakingosh. That movies was all tits and ass. Thats why I didn't like it very much...). Deidara was too worried about never going in a lake again to notice.

Finally, Sasori was taking Dei to his favorite place in the village.

"Danna...where are we going, un?"

"Just hold on Dei, we'll be there in a minute"

Sasori had to blindfold the blond artist just so he would keep his eyes closed. He didn't want to ruin another good surprise.

"Danna, un! I can't wait anymore, I'm going to-"

"Ok, we're here."

With that said the blond quickly removed the blindfold and smiled at the sight in front of him

"The art museum, un? Aw, Danna, you know how much I love this place!"

The puppet chuckled "Yeah, yeah, I know. I wanted to make this...a night to remember"

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him passionately. "Danna, why do you want this night to be so special, un?"

Sasori chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonds waist. "You'll find out soon."

The blond pouted while the the redhead pulled him into the museum.

"Sasori-san? Its 8 o'clock. The museum is closed"

"Aw, Ayame-chan. Ten more minutes, I promise!"

Ayame was the daughter of the owner of the art museum. She was a very attractive young lady. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Before he and Deidara met, Sasori thought Ayame would be the love of his life. They were always together when there were kids; practically inseparable. Once they got into high school, their feeling for each other only grew. One thing led to another and both teens lost their virginity.

But then 5 years ago, Deidara moved into town and changed everything. Sasori never showed any signs of being gay, but once he saw the blond, Gay smacked him in the face. And hard.

Sadly, Sasori broke up with Ayame, but she understood completely. As long as Sasori was happy, she was happy.

The brunette gave Sasori an angered look and turned around. "You know I could get into trouble for this...but ten minutes, then I'm locking up. If you're not out by then, you're spending the night"

"Love you Ayame-chan" Sasori chuckled

"Yeah, yeah" she mumbled as she walked toward the stairs.

Deidara giggled "Well, un. We've got ten minutes..." The blond looked at the puppet with lust in his eyes as he reached under Sasori's shirt and gracefully slid his fingers down his back.

"Ahh...Deidara" Sasori closed his eyes and reluctantly pulled away from the blond. "Save that for later" he smiled "Right now I have to go to my locker and get your surprise"

"Aw, Danna, can't I go with you, un?"

"No Deidara. Hence, the surprise."

Sasori watched the blond artist as he walked to the lunchroom.

He and Dei had been working at the museum for a little over a year now and loved it 100%. Plus, they worked together in the same area, which made everything ten times better.

Sasori chuckled as he walked into the lunchroom, remembering all the times he and the blond had gotten into trouble for almost having sex on the lunch table.

Smiling, he walked over to his locker and unlocked it with a small yellow key. He peered inside and grabbed the flower laying inside. It was a forget me not. Deidara's favorite. Smiling to himself he peered back inside the locker and grabbed the small black box that was hiding in the corner. He opened the box and a small smile crept across his face at the boxes contents. A sapphire and silver wedding ring holding a beautiful diamond in the center. Sasori knew he was taking a risk by asking the blond to marry him, but he loved Deidara so much.

Sasori closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

The redhead walked over to the door and reached for the handle, but stopped and looked around the room first.

Not only was Sasori going to propose to the blond artist, but he and Deidara's parents had worked extremely hard to open an art school for Deidara. Seeing as how the blond loved to show everyone his artwork, Sasori thought it was the perfect wedding gift for his lover.

He smiled at all the memories with Dei in this old art museum. He was sure going to miss it. Chuckling, he left the room and went to the lobby area where the puppet had left the blond. When he got to the lobby, he noticed Deidara wasn't where he left him. Sasori didn't think anything of it. The blond liked to wander around. He couldn't stay still for 5 minutes without getting distracted.

"Deidara" the puppet called out

No answer.

"_He probably went to the bathroom" _the redhead thought.

Sasori checked the two bathrooms downstairs with no luck. He was about to check upstairs when he ran into Ayame coming out of the storage room.

"Ayame-chan, have you seen Deidara? I went to my locker to get the ring and when I came back, he was gone. Did you by any chance see where he went?"

Ayame looked away. "N-no. I thought you guys left already. I was just about to lock up."

Now Sasori was confused. "Why'd you thing we left?"

"Well...I didn't see you two in the lobby anymore so..." She looked down at her hands.

Now Sasori was freaking out. If Ayame hadn't seen where Deidara went, then where the hell did he go?

"Deidara!" the puppet yelled "Deidara, where are you!"

"Deidara? Where are you sweetie...?" Ayame squeaked.

"Dei get your ass out here now!" Sasori knew the blond liked to play games, but this wasn't even funny anymore...

Ayame jumped at Sasori's sudden outburst. She looked at him and noticed he was crying.

She walked over to the man she still had feelings for and was about to rest her hand on his shoulder when he fell to his knees.

"He's gone!" Sasori sobbed

"Sasori-san...don't cry. I'm sorry. I really am!" Ayame got down on her knees and hugged the sobbing puppet.

"He's gone. I've lost him. Deidara would have come out by now if he was hiding. He's gone...he's gone..."

* * *

><p><em>He's Gone<em>.

"He's gone." Sasori whispered as he jumped up in bed

"Sasori. Honey are you awake?" a woman called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I just woke up." He yawned. Sasori rubbed his eyes and pulled the covers off his nude body. (A/N:...I don't know what came over me. I just had to make that sexy beast sleep in the nude. HAD TO!)

"Come down here for a sec." the woman called.

Sasori sighed as he got out of bed and walked to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. He quickly slipped them on and walked downstairs.

"Daddy!"

Sasori looked down just as a little boy and little girl hooked themselves to his leg. "Daddy, daddy, guess what?" the kids shouted in unison.

"Soteria. Zarek. Please get off. C'mon I just woke up" Sasori yawned.

The twins let go of their fathers leg and giggled. "Daddy, daddy!" the little girl jumped up and down.

"What is it Sodapop?" (A/N: Thats her nickname. And Zarek's is Z.) Sasori said as he picked up his daughter.

Soteria, the oldest of the twins. She had red hair like her father and beautiful blue eyes. She loved to play with bugs and scare her brother with them. She also loved sweets and often pretended she was a super hero names Junk Food Gal with her trusty sidekick Junk Food Kitty, her tabby Callista. (A/N: Yeah Becky...I stole Amy's super hero name. Haha. :3) Not your average 5 year old girl, but Sasori loved her all the same.

"Daddy, we have a new neighbor" the little boy giggled.

Zarek, the youngest of the two. He also had his fathers red hair like his sister, but his eyes were...'special', as Soteria always said. He had one green eye and one blue eye. Sasori loved his son's eyes. Though his eyes didn't bother him, they tended to cause him problems at school...

Though Zarek shared many similar interests as his sister, he hated bugs and wasn't a very big fan of sweets. Zarek was more calm and collective, while Soteria was loud and outgoing.

"A new neighbor?" Sasori chuckled. He put Soteria back on the floor.

They both nodded their heads.

Sasori walked over to the woman who was washing dishes and wrapped his hands around her waist. "So we really have a new neighbor?" The puppet asked as he kissed her neck.

"Why yes, we do." She giggled. "And I baked a cake for them. You'll be taking it to them."

"Aw, Ayame, why can't you take it?"

Ayame turned around and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck. "Because I have to take the kids to school and go grocery shopping. Plus, you don't have work today"

Sasori sighed and kissed his wife "Fine"

Ayame chuckled and went to her purse. "I'll take the kids to school, then get everything for the party tomorrow. So I'll be back in a few hours."

"Daddy, Can we stay home today, please!" The twins said together

"No. Now get your things and go to school. C'mon your mother is waiting."

"Aw" they pouted.

Sasori chuckled as he watched his wife and kids leave the house

Once the redhead was showered and dressed he went to the kitchen to get the cake Ayame had baked for their new neighbor

Sasori looked at the cake it read "Welcome Neighbor" in blue frosting.

Sasori chuckled as he imagined Ayame baking the cake, when he knew she hated baking.

He picked up the tiny cake and walked to his neighbors house. Once he got to the house, he stood in front of the door

This house had been empty for 4 years. Ever since the blonds parents died.

Sasori sighed and closed his eyes as he rang the doorbell. After about a minute or so, he reached to ring the doorbell again, when the door opened.

The puppet looked at the man who'd opened the door. He had long blond hair that was tied in a half ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye and was wearing a medical mask, (A/N: Ya know...those masks that dentists wear so they don't get junk in their mouth while their working on a patient.) so Sasori couldn't really tell what he looked like.

"Hi, I'm your neighbor. My wife baked this cake and asked me to give it to you. Uhm..." He scratched his head with his index finger

"Oh, I'm sorry, un. This house is just really dusty" The man chuckled and removed th mask, while holding out his hand to Sasori. "Hello neighbor, my name in Deidara, un"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...thats the end of chapter one :D I should have the next chapter up within a few days. I have it written, I just need to type it up. Leave a review, favorite, tell a friend, all that good stuff.<strong>

**Also, Soteria and Zarek are my OC's that I've had for while but their description doesn't exactly match. In this story they resemble Sasori and have his hair color and stuff, but in all actuality they have black hair and both have blue eyes. You can find them on my deviantART account, ItachiFanGirl24. Well...you can find Soteria. I haven't really drawn Zarek yet :|**


	2. Memories

**I'm back :D**

**I updated pretty fast didn't I? Lucky you.**

**Thank you to Keono, Mandi Claire, Deidara4ever, and Akatsuki Stitches for reviewing. I really appreciate it you all **

**Haha, so a those of you who reviewed were all pretty shocked as to why Deidara had forgotten Sasori and why Sasori married Ayame and stuff. Well those questions won't be completely answered til the end of the story. Yeah Deidara lost his memory but you won't actually find out HOW until the end. I kinda hinted as to what happened in Sasori's dream. Anyways, enough of me talking, here is chapter 2**

**Oh yeah, Gaby, since you kept complaining that I forgot to put periods everywhere, I tried my best to put a period after every sentence. If I failed, you can fix it for meh :D. I lubb juu!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters. I only own Soteria, Zarek, and Ayame.**

* * *

><p>(AN: Ok, it goes back a few seconds before chapter 1 ended.)

Sasori couldn't believe his eyes. This man looked exactly like...

"Hello neighbor, my name is Deidara, un."

What the hell? He had the same name too?

"Uh..erm...hn.."

The blond chuckled. "Well, un, it seems I've left you speechless Mr...?"

He sounded the same too...

"Here." Sasori handed the cake to the familiar looking blond. "I'm sorry but I have to go." the puppet said as he ran home.

Deidara watched his neighbor run home as he looked at the cake in his hands. He didn't even get his name...

"Oh well, at least I get cake" He giggled as he went back inside.

* * *

><p>Sasori ran to his closet and grabbed a box labeled "Memories" from the top shelf. He blew off the layers of dust and tore off the tape. He took a deep breath and opened the box.<p>

He nearly cried at the contents. All the pictures and items that reminded him of his long lost relationship with the blond.

He reached in and grabbed a picture from a small packet. It was a picture of Sasori giving Deidara a piggy back ride while running away from an angry Kakuzu and Hidan. The red head chuckled as he remembered that day.

Deidara and the puppet had found out that the zombie team were going out and told everyone in the Akatsuki. They got so mad, they tried to kill the artsy couple. Itachi was in his 'we-need-to-remember-our-teenage-days' phase, so that how the photo was taken.

The puppet chuckled as he put the picture back in the box.

He then noticed a top labeled "Beach". He picked it up and placed in in the VCR, turning on the tv.

"_Danna!"_ the blond had the camera upside down facing his chest. Oh how sexy he was. _"Danna I think I broke it, un!"_

_Sasori chuckled "No, the little red light is on. That means its..." Sasori laughed as he grabbed the camera and faced it toward the blond, "recording."_

"_You mean it was recording this whole time, un?" he pouted._

"_Basically"_

"_Get that thing away, un! I look ugly!" the blond yelled as he ran toward the water._

"_Oh c'mon Dei, you look beautiful." Sasori laughed._

"_Men aren't beautiful, un!"_

"_Well I guess you're the only exception." the puppet laughed as he walked toward the water._

"_Shut up, un!" Deidara laughed as he splashed some water at the puppet._

"_Hey watch out. You'll get the camera wet"_

_Deidara chuckled as he walked up to his lover. "Well then why don't you put the camera away, un, so we can have some fun"_

_Sasori laughed "Well how are we going to-HAH!"_

Sasori jumped at the sudden outburst in the video

"_Ok, ok I'll turn off the camera, just don't squeeze my-"_

"You miss him don't you?"

Sasori jumped and turned off the video. "Uh...uhm, what are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping?"

"I forgot my wallet." Ayame stated as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her wallet.

Sasori stood up and walked over to his wife, kissing her on the cheek

"You didn't answer my question."

Sasori looked at Ayame with a confused look on his face.

"Deidara. Do you miss him?"

* * *

><p>The blond walked over to the kitchen and set the cake on the counter. It was a small cake, only one layer, but it was the thought that counted. Deidara loved sweets anyways.<p>

"'Welcome Neighbor'" he read aloud. "Well I feel very welcome." he giggled as he ran his finger over the top of the cake and put the frosting covered finger in his mouth. "Mm...whipped cream" (A/N: I hate butter cream. It leaves a funny taste in my mouth.)

He sat down on the chair he had in the kitchen, letting his mind wander for a few minutes. Suddenly, an image of his neighbor popped into his head. Why did he feel as if he knew this man? He'd never been to this town, yet everything seemed so familiar. He looked out the window, admiring the beautiful view of the beach.

The beach.

He felt as if he'd been there so many times, but had no memory of ever going to the beach in his entire life.

Everything about this town. The stores, the houses, the art museum...he felt as if he'd been here before.

This house. When he was searching for a new house, he felt at ease in this one. He felt calm and serene. Comfortable. He felt...like a puzzle that just had another piece added to him. Like he was so close to completion, but just not there yet. Not quite.

Deidara let his mind wander back to his neighbor. He had a nice body from what the blond had seen. His blood red hair looked so soft, he just wanted to run his fingers through it.

He wanted to see if the curtains matched the carpet...

Deidara blushed beet red and pushed that thought away. What was he thinking? His neighbor was married. And he probably had kids too...

He sighed and looked around his new house.

Everything was still packed inside their boxes, scattered all over the house. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fairly large living room and a kitchen. Though he didn't need the extra bedroom, he loved his new home. He could use the extra bedroom as an art studio, or an office or something.

The blond stood up and opened the box closest to him. It was labeled "Clay Sculptures, FRAGILE"

He sighed as he realized how many boxes he still had to unpack.

It was times like this he wished he a family of his own. A wife...or something.

Frowning, the blond walked over to the counter to cut himself a slice of cake, only to realize he hadn't unpacked any of the kitchen utensils yet. Or plates.

He was about to start eating the cake with his fingers when he got...a great idea.

* * *

><p>Sasori looked at his wife. Should he tell her? She was bound to find out sometime.<p>

"I-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Sasori walked downstairs and opened the door only to see those beautiful blue eyes again. "Uh...uhm...Hello?" the puppet stuttered.

"Sorry to bother you again, un. Its just, I was wondering if you would help me unpack the rest of my belongings. I mean, I'm only one person, un, and I can't do it all by myself." he smiled

Sasori blushed. He didn't hear a word the blond said. He was in Lala Land.

"Hellooo" the blond waved his hand in front of the red heads face

"Uh...Sorry. I was...daydreaming"

The blond giggled. "So, un, will you help me?"

"with...?"

"Unpacking, un..."

"Honey? Who was at the-"

Sasori turned around to see his wife standing at the foot of the stairs with a shocked expression on her face.

"...door." She stared directly at Deidara.

"Hello, un. I'm Deidara, your new neighbor. And you are...?"

Ayame blinked and shook her head. "Ayame." she walked over to the door and held out her hand. "Ayame Akasuna. Its very nice to meet you."

"Well its very nice to meet you too Mrs. Akasuna, un." he shook her hand and smiled.

"You still don't remember..." she whispered.

His smiled faded and he gave her a puzzled look. "Remember what, un?"

"Oh nothing," she laughed, "just thinking out loud"

Sasori stared at his wife. What did she mean by he 'still' didn't remember. Did she know something she didn't?

"Well Deidara-san, what brings you here?" Ayame asked, interrupting Sasori's thoughts.

"Oh, well I still have a lot to unpack, and I was wondering if your husband would be kind enough to help me, un..."

"Well thats a great idea. Honey, why don't you go help Deidara-san, and when you're done, you both can come back and I'll have lunch ready."

"Yay, thanks so much, un. I really appreciate it."

Sasori looked at his wife. "Are you sure? What about grocery shopping? You don't need me to go with?"

Ayame laughed and pushed her husband and the blond out the door. "Don't worry about me. It's not going to take me that long to go get the stuff for tomorrow. Go help Deidara unpack" She looked at the blond and smiled.

Sasori sighed. "Ok, I'll see you later" He leaned down and kissed his wife passionately on the lips.

Deidara blushed and looked away.

"I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Ok Deidara, lets go get your stuff unpacked."

Deidara smiled and started walking toward his house with Sasori.

When they got to the blonds house, Sasori let out a deep breath as he walked inside. He had many great memories in this house.

"Whats wrong, un?"

"Oh...uh, nothing. Its just...a guy I dated in high school used to live here with his parents. Then he just disappeared." Sasori looked at Deidara and smiled _"Now he's back"_ he wanted to say. But he couldn't.

Deidara stared in disbelief. Did he say guy? "W-well, do you know what happened to him, un?"

"_He's standing right in front of me..."_ "Nah. The day I was gonna propose, poof, he just went missing. The police never found him. I was heartbroken. Ayame was with me twenty-four seven. She helped me get through the pain. Three years passed and I finally realized he wasn't coming back, so I decided to move on. I didn't want to, but I had to. I married Ayame, and started a family with her. I now have two beautiful kids and a wife that I love dearly. But deep down inside, I still pray that one day my true love will come back to me." Sasori smiled small as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked, un! I'm so stupid!"

Sasori chuckled as he wiped the tear from his face. "No, its ok. Its good to talk about it."

Deidara let out a sigh of relief. "Well, what happened to his parents? They must have been heartbroken too, un"

"They were. They passed away about 4 years ago."

"Oh, un. Thats so sad."

"Yeah." Sasori sighed. "Well enough of the sob stories, lets get your stuff unpacked." He walked over to the nearest box, ripped off the tape and looked at the contents. There was cologne, deodorant, toothpaste, and a few other things that went in the bathroom. Then he noticed a small box. Curiosity got the best of him as he grabbed the box and opened it to see what was inside. He smiled as he realized what it was.

It was a small heart shaped locket he had given Deidara. "S+D=Love Forever" was engraved on the front. He opened it to see a picture of Sasori and Deidara holding hands with their backs turned, so you couldn't see their faces.

Sasori closed his eyes and smiled as memories of the night he had given Deidara the locket came rushing into his head.

"_Oh my gosh, Danna its beautiful! I love it, un!" Deidara gushed as he put on the heart shaped locket Sasori had given him._

"_Happy Birthday." Sasori smiled as he kissed his blond lover._

"_Oh Danna, un, its the best birthday gift ever!" Deidara giggled as he wrapped his arms around the puppets neck and kissed him back._

_Sasori chuckled, "I'm glad you like it"_

"_So what does my Danna want in return, un?" _

"_Well there is one thing..."_

"_And whats that Danna, un?"_

_Sasori picked up Deidara and held him as the blond wrapped his legs around the puppets waist. "I want to have my Deidara. I want to have him in bed all night long" He stated as he kissed the blond passionately._

"_Mm...D..Danna"_

_Sasori went to his room, holding the blond, and locked the door. He put the blond on the bed and leaned over him as he gently kissed his neck. Deidara let out a soft moan as Sasori lifted Dei's shirt and softly kissed his chest._

_Deidara ran his hands down the puppets boxers and rubbed his hardened length making him moan loudly. The blond smiled, gripping Sasori's hips and looking up at him as he lifted Sasori's shirt and kissed him just about the hem of his pants._

_The puppet looked down at Deidara as he gently brushed his blond locks out of his face so he could look deep into both of his crystal blue eyes._

"_Are you ready?"_

_Deidara sat up and pulled of his clothes and lay back down and looked up at Sasori with lust in his eyes. "I've been ready, un."_

_Sasori chuckles as he quickly undressed. "Ok Deidara, lay down." Sasori said as he leaned over him._

_Sasori stood there for a few seconds looking at the naked figure beneath him. It took him all his strength not to jump on him and have him so damn hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week._ _Deidara giggled and wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck. "Hurry Danna!"_

_The puppet nodded as he kissed his lips then placed his forehead against his_

_Deidara smirked as he watched Sasori's red locks fall over his eyes. He loved the fact that this sexy beast was all his._

_Sasori smiled as he opened his eyes and slowly placed the blonde's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself in front of the blonds entrance. "Tell me if it hurts, ok Dei?" Deidara nodded as he watched Sasori slowly enter him._

"_Ah..hah"_

_Sasori looked down at Dei as he went in a little deeper "Am I hurting you?"_

_Deidara shook his head fast as he pulled at the bed sheets, "N..No, Don't stop, u..un..." Sasori nodded as he lent down and softly kissed the blonds lips. Sasori slowly thrust in, not wanting to hurt the blond._

"_Danna go faster! It hurts more when you go slow!" The blond moaned as he covered his face with his arm. The red head nodded and thrust faster. Deidara moved his legs down and wrapped them around the puppets waist. The way Deidara yelled for more and moved with every single thrust from the puppet was making him even more close to release._

"_Hah...Oh, Dei...I...I'm so close" The puppet moaned as he nuzzled his face into Dei's neck._

_The blond nodded "M..Me too...unnnn."_

"_De...Deidara!" And with one last thrust Sasori released as the blond followed a few seconds after._

"_Ohhh, Dei, I love you." Sasori said as he collapsed on the blonds chest._

_The blond laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Sasori "I love you too, un"_

Sasori smiled at the memory. It was one of the last times he'd made love to the blond before he disappeared.

Now he couldn't help but wonder Deidara remembered too.

"Hey Deidara?" The puppet held the locket in his hand as he looked up at the blond.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember how you got this locket?"

* * *

><p><strong>And thats the end :(<strong>

**I didn't know how to end it, so I'm really sorry its crap. Well, I hope you liked chapter 2, and chapter 3 should be up next week.**

**Leave a review, favorite, tell a friend, all that good stuff :3**


	3. Friendly Neighbors

**Ok guyysss, I'm really really sorry for not getting back to you guys sooner with this. Seriously it's been like...a freakin year or something. I'm not gonna lie, I sorta gave up on the story. Bit lately people have been reviewing and asking me to finish, so I'm going to. For you guys. **

**Warning: I just graduated high school and towards the end if August I'll be starting college. I'll try to get as much done before then, but if I don't finish by then, I'll still finish, but it will probably take me a bit longer to update...sorry.**

**Anyways, thanks to Ichibi Neko, DeidaraLittleMonster, Cole-Hyuuga, conversingCorpses, Deidara4ever, Keono, SaNgO-ShIpPo, Lazy Gaga, Hinivarri, SasoxDei, nessie no iwagakure-blankiss, AkatsukiWinItachiSasoriDeidara, and Tealandgreen for reviewing. I really appreciate it, and I'm updating this for you.**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

><p>Deidara stared at the locket his neighbor was holding. He'd rarely ever worn it. He didn't even know how he got it. The only reason he actually kept it was because he felt like it was important. He couldn't get rid of it. Even if he tried.<p>

"Truthfully, I have no idea, un" Deidara smiled small. "Some lady gave it to me that night."

Sasori stared at the blond. What night? What lady? What exactly happened to his poor Dei, and why the fuck can't he remember anything?!

"L-lady?" Was all Sasory could muster.

Deidara chuckled. "I don't remember what she looked like. It's all really fuzzy, un. I remember some lady telling me everything would be fine. She told me my name and she kept mumbling she was so sorry about something. Then she told me..." Deidara stared down at his hands

Sasori leaned in closer.

"She told me 'Don't take to long to remember that he'll always be waiting for you'. Then she gave me the locket and left, un. I guess I passed out after that."

There was silence for a couple minutes. Sasori was trying to process what he just heard. What woman did this to Deidara? What has the blond been doing all these years on his own? How has he managed? Why couldn't he be there when his Dei needed him the most?

"We should probably finish unpacking so you can go home, un." The blond smiled at Sasori, and opened the nearest box.

After about 3 hours, Sasori and the blond had successfully unpacked majority of the necessities. The only boxes left were Deidara's clothes, his art supplies, and a box labeled 'Toys', which Deidara blushed beet red and nearly broke his leg rushing to the other side of the room to prevent Sasori from opening.

The puppet laughed, "I'm guessing there is something you don't want me to see in there right."

"Ah-haa. Yeah. That's um...p-personal stuff in there, un." The blond mumbled as he took the box to his room. That was a close one.

When he came back he found Sasori waiting by the door.

"Well I think that should do, all you need to do is finish unpacking your personal belongings."

Deidara blushed. Sasori chuckled.

"Um...do you wanna come over for dinner? I noticed you didn't have any food, and my wife always makes a ton of food, so we always end up with a ton of leftovers. I'm sure she won't mind..."

Deidara stared at the redhead in disbelief. He was inviting him over for lunch? Was he dreaming?

"S-sure, un, I'd love to"

"You could meet my kids too. They were really excited when they found out we were getting a new neighbor. I'm sure they'll love you" Just like I love you.

Deidara chuckled as he walked out the front door with Sasori and locked it. "How many kids do you have?"

"Two. Twins actually" Sasori scratched his head as he walked "they're a bit of a hassle sometimes. It's hard to keep up, but I love them all the same." The puppet laughed as he looked back at the blond.

He was absolutely stunning. He wore a big cheesy grin and he was practically bouncing with joy. "Ohhhh, I love kids. They're so adorable and...oh I wish I had some of my own." The blond sighed.

"Well you're more than welcome to take mine. Call them a rental if you will." Sasori chuckled.

"Really? Oh they could come over anytime and we could play all kinds of games and make sculptures and paint and..."

Sasori couldn't hear a word the blond was saying. All he could do was stare at him. He looked so passionate about what he was talking about. He was practically beaming. So he wanted kids? He wanted a family? Sasori could have given him anything and everything. He would have given Deidara the world if he just asked for it. But...what about Ayame? Soteria and Zarek? They were his life now. Not Deidara. Sure he was a great part of his past, but that's just it. Deidara was his past. He had to forget about him. Even though the blond had just came back, he couldn't get back with him. First of all, he had a family already. He couldn't just kick them to the curb. He loved Deidara, but Sasori would never to that to his family. Never in a million years. Second, Dei didn't even remember who he was. He didn't remember anything. Why couldn't he remember...? Why did he forget? How could he forget...?

"Sasori?"

Sasori blinked at the blond. They were standing outside his front door. "I'm sorry what?"

Deidara frowned a bit, then laughed as he realized Sasori had spaced out again. "You daydream a lot don't you?"

Sasori smiled "Not until recently" he chuckled as he opened the door and stepped aside so Deidara could walk inside. Once they were both inside, he closed the door and called out for his wife.

"Ayame, I'm home. I brought Deidara over for lunch...Ayame?" There was no answer. "Hmm, she must be picking up the kids from school. Come on, I'll show you around." Sasori walked toward the living room and motioned for the blond to follow.

He showed Deidara all the rooms downstairs. There was nothing upstairs but a bathroom and the bedrooms, so there was really no point in showing him that.

"Wow your house is really beautiful. And your pool...oh my goodness it's huge. And you even have a jacuzzi."

Sasori could stare at the blond all day. He looked so happy. Seeing his smiling face brought back so many great memories, Sasori couldn't contain his happiness and excitement with seeing his past again.

"Oh there's one thing I want to show you." Sasori beamed as he grabbed the blond by the hand and guided him to his favorite room in the house. "Oh Dei, I just know you'll love it."

Deidara stopped abruptly making Sasori stop and frown with confusion. "W-what's wrong?"

"Y-you...D-did you just call me 'Dei', un?"

Sasori blinked in horror. He let go of the blonds hand and blushed as he stepped back a bit. With all the excitement, he completely forgot that this Deidara didn't actually know who he was. How could he call him Dei? That was completely not ok.

"I'm sorry...I-I just..." He looked away as he blushed even more.

How was he suppose to explain? He couldn't actually tell him the truth. "Oh I only called you that cause we used to date years ago and that's what I called you whenever I was excited about something or whenever we had sex. No big deal."

That would not be ok.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked before I gave you a nickname. It's just that..."

Deidara put up his hand, cutting the puppet off. "No...it's ok. I like it. Dei, un. It has a nice ring to it" he giggled.

That giggle. Oh lord...

"S-so you're not mad?"

"Of course not"

Sasori sighed with relief. Thank Jashin.

"So...what room were you so excited to show me?"

Sasori blinked. Whut? "OH!" He snapped his fingerers and the light bulb turned on. "Right, my favorite room. C'mon..." He led Deidara all the way down the hall to the last room on the right. There were a bunch of complex looking locks and a sign that read "DO NOT ENTER"

Deidara squirmed around a bit. This looked rather sketchy. He looked up at Sasori, who wore a giant grin as he unlocked the door and all the locks. When he was done, he looked at Deidara and smiled. "This...is my favorite room in the house" He smiled wider as he opened the door.

Deidara walked in and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh my god..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...what is in that room? I don't know. This part wasn't in my original rough draft so I'm just making it up as I go. Ha! <strong>

**I'll try to have chapter 4 up by Monday. No guarantees. Review. Tell a friend.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Sorry

**You guys are so gonna hate me, but I'm going to completely rewrite this fic. I really don't like how it's turning out right now and that's sorta the reason why I can't finish writing it.**

**It's going to basically be the same, but I'm going to change some minor details and maybe some characters and all. I'll have it done in a couple months or so, I promise. I really do want to finish this and I don't want to let you guys down. I'll leave these chapters up for now, but if you've been with me so far you might want to reread it when I post it again. Please don't leave me guys. I am going to finish this, I just want it to be good. **

**Thank you for understanding. I won't let you down I promise**

* * *

><p><strong>Actually, I'll leave this story here but when I rewrite the story it'll be a whole new story. I'll change the name. I can't think of a title now but you'll know. Message me if you want more info on this and if you want to know about my progress and all. I'll keep you all updated. <strong>


End file.
